Karma of an Elf
by Star-of-Legolas
Summary: The truth about Karma, true love comes from the past for eternity.. sounds silly but i enjoyed writing it, the only character that is mine is Kariel all others belong rightfully to Tolkien, pls leave reviews, so i know if its good or if its bad..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – Past Life  
  
The morning breeze swept her bed sheet around her, outlining her body perfectly, she was lost in a dream, in ancient times, and it was the time of the elves. She turned to look at him. So perfect, so elvish.  
  
He was watching her, he stood tall, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and he carried a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back. Tiny plaits decorated his hair in elvish fashion. And he always waited for her, at the same time and the same place.  
  
"Legolas, I will always love you" she whispered to him, burying her head in his strong chest.  
  
"always, my love, why do I feel this is goodbye?"  
  
"your people need you, and you are soon to wed another, and me, I have to return to having normal dreams, that normal people have in my time"  
  
"I will always be with you, we will meet again in normal circumstances as you say, and I will never let you go"  
  
"Past lives, you will be reincarnated in my time, but who knows if we will meet"  
  
He kissed her hand.  
  
"my love, if it is to be so, then destiny will make it happen, goodbye for now my beloved" he gave her one last passionate lingering kiss and then turned and walked away from her, the morning mist enveloping him and making him disappear as if he never existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continued on chapter two, please leave a review so I know if this is good….  
  
Thanks!!!! 


	2. Present Lives

Chapter Two – Present Lives  
  
Kariel didn't know what to do with herself, so many years on her own; she studied law, and spent her nights in her own apartment with a cat. Yes, she felt alone but what could she do? So many years country hopping with foster parents, her parents had given her up when she was 6 months old. And finally coming to settle in America, she got the chance to do as she wished. And working a part time job she managed, her foster parents god love them had left her a substantial amount of money with which she bought an apartment, to at least have something solid in her life, when everything else was lacking.  
  
She sighed and looked out the window, her cat purred around her ankles, she absently picked it up and hugged it, her cat didn't mind, in fact it loved being squeezed. She thought of all the students at her college, and her mind wandered to a student that was just as quiet and studied just as hard as her.  
  
She couldn't quite remember his name, they had never introduced themselves. But she had noticed that he was good looking, and would have been quite popular in school.  
  
She went to the college that night, trying to get some studying in, sleep was secondary nature now. She had to get her degree so she could do what she loved. Law.  
  
She sat down at the table laden with books and just started opening them all, and had them all spread out all over the table, with her notes and pencils handy incase she needed them.  
  
"Studying law?" A soft masculine voice asked her. She looked sideways and up.  
  
It was the guy she had been thinking about earlier.  
  
"Yes if you must know, how can you tell?"  
  
"You look like me, when I get studying, sorry to interrupt". He walked over to his table equally loaded with books and sat down. He gave her a smile and started reading.  
  
She walked over to him.  
  
"Ok now I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's your name? You're in my class".  
  
"Dorian and you are?"  
  
"Kariel, ok I'll go now sorry to interrupt". She walked back to her own table and proceeded to read.  
  
Dorian studied her, she was beautiful, she had this elvish thing going, high cheeks, porcelain skin, blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, and her eyes, man, her eyes were the color of sky on a beautiful day, so blue, you could lose yourself in it. She was tall also, and she was just perfect, but she wasn't conscious of it. He knew that she knew that he was observing her, so before he got on her bad side, he started studying once more.  
  
It was midnight, before she left. She glanced around and couldn't see him.  
  
Maybe he's gone already, and you didn't see him go. She told herself. So she walked out the doors without a backward glance, little knowing that he stood behind a shelf of books looking at her.  
  
He was hooked. On her.  
  
He sighed, and leant his head on the shelf. Two girls passing by sighed; they had spied him and noticed how good-looking he was.  
  
He sensed someone looking at him and lifted his head.  
  
"You know you remind me of someone, I saw in a movie" the soft female voice told him. He stood up straight and smiled at her.  
  
"I thought you had left for the evening". He returned. His eyes mesmerized her. She didn't answer him.  
  
"So who do I remind you of?"  
  
"I've been having dreams about elves" she said. Now leaning also against the shelf, so close to him, she could smell his cologne.  
  
"Have you been having it long?"  
  
"Quite a few months, his name is Legolas, it was like he was a part of my past, he represented something to me, sounds freaky I know, but they all say that we all have past lives, and I'm aware that some people think I look like an ancient elf"  
  
"You do, your hair, its silvery blonde, and you have this mystical aura about you"  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"No insult intended". He amended quickly. "But thank you for saying that I look like Legolas, I take it he was dashing and good-looking?"  
  
She laughed at that. "Yes, he was quite fond of his bow and arrows also"  
  
"Then I also wish I had his archery skills then". She looked down. It was scary how much he did look like her dream lover or past lover, whatever it was that Legolas had represented to her.  
  
"So, can I offer you a cup of coffee? I know this great café around the corner?" he asked her.  
  
"Its midnight" she countered. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, tests and all I understand if you say no" he turned to walk away.  
  
"Yes".  
  
He turned back to her. "Did you say something?"  
  
"I said yes, I would love to have one with you". He smiled and offered his arm like the men did in the olden days.  
  
They walked out of the library, there was no one on the streets, and they made their way to the café that he had described.  
  
He led her to a booth in a corner, and a waitress came around almost immediately.  
  
There was something about him that reminded her of Legolas, and she couldn't get over it.  
  
What was it he had said? If destiny finds a way they will meet again, and he will never let her go.  
  
"So tell me about yourself Kariel, beautiful name"  
  
"I'm an orphan, dedicated to studying law, and also work part time"  
  
He leant back and studied her.  
  
"At the movie complex?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I saw you there, last night, we have that in common"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I work next door, in the bookshop, so far I've read all of Tolkien's books, and what can I tell you?, I'm hooked, funny though, one of his characters names is Legolas also"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Actually his name isn't Legolas, but he called himself that in the dream, I don't understand why, but I loved him, more than anything" she said softly, suddenly embarrassed she looked away.  
  
"Kariel, don't do that, I believe in past lives also, we've loved someone so much in a past life, that its rare to remember such a thing afterwards when we begin a new life". That brought a tear to her eyes.  
  
"Dorian, that is such a beautiful thing to say" he smiled and looked away.  
  
Silence.  
  
"so you're an orphan huh?, me too, well sort of, my parents weren't around so much, they didn't care what I did, so I moved here to the big city, merry ole London".  
  
"My parents died, in a crash when I was three, I was thrown from the car, and a fireman found me, he held me tightly, he and his wife adopted me, and I think he felt he owed it to me because he couldn't save my parents".  
  
They spoke some more and by 3 o'clock they agreed it was time to hit the sack, if they were to pass the test that day.  
  
"See you in class Kariel" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Dorian"  
  
That night the dream was vivid again, and Legolas came back to her.  
  
"So we meet again my love, I bring you a message"  
  
He knelt in front of her.  
  
"My true name is not Legolas". She touched his face tenderly.  
  
"Why do you tell me this now?"  
  
"Because you must know the truth of our words"  
  
"What is your name, I cannot remember"  
  
"It is Dorian"  
  
She gasped.  
  
She sat up in bed, and held her hand to her chest.  
  
Dorian. Dorian of her past and Dorian of her future/present was real.  
  
Destiny had brought them together once more. 


	3. And so it begins..

Chapter three – And so it begins  
  
  
  
The next day, Kariel slowly came awake, and recalled her dream. She argued to herself, it was nothing to be frightened of, she believed in Karma, always had. And she knew somehow that her past life as an elf, one that had loved an elven Prince, was true. How to explain it?  
  
She swung her legs over her bed and sat there for a moment contemplating it all, something furry crawled around her legs. Looking down she spied her fuzz ball of a cat.  
  
"Gimli, hungry are you?" she picked him up and took him with her to the kitchen to feed, both herself and the cat.  
  
While the kettle boiled she contemplated once again, she had been doing a lot of that lately. She swung her blonde hair over her shoulder and began to play with it.  
  
She switched her kettle off and settled down for a cup of black coffee, strong.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dorian was already in class, he didn't see her when she arrived. But she leant down, and her soft sweet perfume wafted over him, drawing his attention to her slender neck, and then he let his eyes wander up to meet her sapphire eyes. But for one moment his eyes had stayed on her luscious red lips, so full and so tempting.  
  
Kariel had spotted his dark head as soon as she had walked into class, if he was who she thought he was then no one would keep them apart in this life. She wasn't being selfish, she had loved Dorian in a past life so much that she had died of grief, and ceased to exist. She hadn't known what had happened to him after her death, if he had found out. She would dwell into that later. Besides, he attracted her, and made her feel like the only woman on this planet, and she felt that this was right. So she leant down to speak to him…  
  
"Good Morning Dorian" she whispered softly so as to not disturb anyone else in class and also so no one else would overhear her.  
  
He smiled and it took her breath away.  
  
"Good Morning to you Kariel, I thought about you all night". He snuck in telling her that, he didn't know how she would take that.  
  
"I dreamt of Legolas again last night, and he told me his real name". She laid a hand on his arm. She swung her blonde hair over her shoulder so that a silver curtain fell over, and hid their faces from the class.  
  
He held his breath silently.  
  
How he had loved touching her hair, the sun glinting off it, and her eyes like sapphires at dusk, they spent every afternoon like this, afraid that it would all end someday, she wasn't of his realm, and his father had forbad any union outside of Mirkwood, she was of Lorien, and she also was betrothed to another, some one she didn't love, like he was also promised to join with another maiden, but he had always loved her since he had first seen her at a council, and now, they were lovers.  
  
He shook his head, to clear it, was that a vision? Funny how he had a lot of them lately in the last 24 hours since he had met Kariel. If he ever had another one, he would make a point of looking into something that reflected, so he could see what he had looked like then.  
  
"Are you alright Dorian?" she asked softly looking over at their teacher, class was about to start.  
  
"Fine, I've been having visions since meeting you". He said softly.  
  
"Bad ones? I do apologize". She said touching his arm once more.  
  
"No please, they are good ones, it's just weird that's all, maybe we can talk later?"  
  
She nodded and then took her seat in front of him.  
  
  
  
She was sitting underneath the park tree, just about the only what 5th one in the college's local park. She didn't see him settle beside her, but she felt comforted by his presence.  
  
"Really I am sorry if ever since I met you, you've been plagued by things that have never happened to you before" she said softly, she looked at him. He met her gaze, his eyes, so much they looked like his.  
  
"Please Kariel, don't give it another thought, as I told you, I believe in Karma too, and it catches up with us sooner or later, though I prefer it sooner than later". He added grinning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"do you need to ask?, these visions?, they are of what might be true love, and I don't want to miss out on it in this life, if something went wrong in that life, and I couldn't have her because of politics, then nothing is going to stop me in this life from having her, from loving her, for all eternity". Her eyes misted with tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"You, you're not like other guys, you're so – different for lack of a better word". He smiled softly.  
  
"And you, Kariel, are not like other women I have met, your not superficial, your strong, intelligent, you're wise, beautiful, and I want to say something to you"  
  
"Go on". His hands found hers and he held them close to his heart. Like Dorian used to do then in the past, when he was about to say something close to his heart.  
  
"Would it be awful of me to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you? that I feel that you are the woman of my visions?, the one I lost?" she looked at his chest, she didn't know why she did that, if anything she should be looking into his eyes.  
  
And it was then that she noticed a scar, he wore a white shirt that accentuated his dark hair and dark eyes. And it was opened by a few buttons enough so she could see the scar.  
  
She touched it.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"That old thing? I don't know, I've always had it, born with it so I'm told, glad too, its on top of my heart, I wouldn't have survived it had it been real". She met his eyes.  
  
"Dorian, I don't know what to say, yes?" he smiled tentatively.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, your him, he had your name, or you have his name here in this life"  
  
He pulled her up and grabbed her and swung her around all the while yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yes!!!!" she laughed, and then he settled her back onto her feet, held her face with his two hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him to never let him go.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"My prince, I bear bad news for you". An elven messenger faced him but avoided looking into his eyes.  
  
"Not now, we are in the middle of war, can you not see the Orcs?" Dorian had to duck to stop being cleaved with a stray ax. He looked around and could still see the messenger, waiting. Funny how nothing seemed to touch him.  
  
"Very well what is it?" he had lost his jovial mood ever since he had said goodbye to Kariel his beloved of a thousand lifetimes.  
  
"A message from Lorien sire, Galadriel sends it, with much grief, it's the Lady Kariel, and she died at dawn".  
  
Dorian spun around and grabbed the messenger by his collar. So unusual, elves rarely displayed anger this way.  
  
"She's dead?"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Grief my lord, she died because she lost her mate, she was due to be joined this morning with Calabred, he is distraught also at this, though no one understands or knows whom it was she had already mated with, but Galadriel knew it would end like this, it was foreseen she said, Kariel died from grief".  
  
Dorian ceased to hear the war around him, his beloved Kariel was dead, because of him, because of his father, because of politics, Lorien had accepted him as one of their own, but it was Mirkwood that had forbidden it.  
  
A sharp pain entered his chest; he looked down and saw an arrow protruding it, his blonde hair tinted with his own blood, his sharp features grimacing from the pain.  
  
So be it, he would join her, and in spirit at least they would be together. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
The Prince Elf of Mirkwood was dead.  
  
And the war around him continued.  
  
Dorian sat up, he was sweating, and he looked around him and tried to refocus on where he was. He heard a murmur and looked down beside him. Blonde hair, pale porcelain skin.  
  
Kariel.  
  
He laid back down.  
  
He was that Prince Elf, in his pain of having received news that the only maiden he would ever love was dead, because she couldn't live without him, he had laid down his sword, and blocked everything out, and he didn't see it happening.  
  
That arrow, fired from afar. It couldn't have ended better, he surmised.  
  
He turned onto his side and caressed her face. She opened her eyes and met his.  
  
"I know how I got this scar". Her eyes widened more.  
  
"How?"  
  
He told her of his dream.  
  
"And now I do truly believe that fate has brought us together". He ended softly.  
  
She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Dorian, I love you, I know we've only known each other a few weeks, but I feel it"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly to his body.  
  
"I will love you for all eternity mellonamin"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"You used the elvish word for beloved" he looked down at her.  
  
"And so I did, I must have brought that with me too" she reached up and kissed him, which led to more.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed that, that's it for this story, but I will be writing more, and posting them on here.  
  
Please leave reviews, either good or bad, I can take it!!!  
  
( 


End file.
